Over 40 million American women will enter their 40s in the next two decades, and the seldom discussed subject of menopause is suddenly becoming a topic of increased interest. The purpose of this SBIR is to produce and evaluate a videotape designed to inform the general population about menopause and estrogen replacement therapy. This videotape is an extension of a 9-year investigation of the natural epidemiology of menopause conducted by investigators at the New England Research Institute. Funded through the National Institute on Aging, the Massachusetts Women's Health Study (MWHS) followed 2,500 randomly selected women between the ages of 45-55 years as they approached and experienced menopause. The results of the MWHS are too important and relevant to be reported only in professional journals. During Phase I of this project, the following tasks were completed: (1) development of content areas were developed, (2) a draft script was written, and (3) a plan and schedule for production of the video were developed. With this work completed, the Aims of Phase II are to: (1) produce a 50-minute broadcast quality videotape; (2) produce a pamphlet covering the same material as the videotape; and (3) test the effectiveness of the videotape and pamphlet in conveying knowledge about menopause. The final products at the end of Phase II will be the videotape and pamphlet for mass production and commercial distribution.